The present disclosure relates to a signal recording apparatus configured to classify video/sound materials based on recorded metadata.
In recent years, an apparatus has been generally employed, which is configured to record files of video data or audio data on a randomly-accessible recording medium such as an optical disc or a semiconductor memory. For example, in broadcast stations and film production companies, editing apparatuses each including such a recording medium are used for video editing. For such video editing, e.g., video/sound materials are recorded on the recording medium with metadata, i.e., additional information on the video/sound materials, and the metadata is used to improve efficiency of, e.g., editing.
Given this backdrop, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-292411 discloses the technique for recording metadata as additional information on video pictures and sound (video/sound materials) recorded on a recording medium. A recording apparatus includes a recorder configured to record video pictures and sound on the recording medium, and a multiplexor configured to multiplex video/audio data and metadata. For example, input metadata is multiplexed with video/audio data by the multiplexor, and is recorded on the recording medium with the metadata being associated with the video/audio data. Thus, the time for searching desired video data can be shortened.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-273505 discloses a classification system provided for analyzing a face image of a person and configured to classify an image according to the size and position of a face in an image. The classification system classifies an image based on, e.g., metadata on the face size and a predetermined editing template. Thus, an image can be efficiently classified based on the metadata.